


Untitled baekchen drabble

by tsurakutemo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/tsurakutemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun loves having comebacks because the adrenaline of that first performance always makes Jongdae so needy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled baekchen drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in ages and this came quite literally out of nowhere. Unbetaed and first time writing this pairing, I hope it's okay ;u;

Baekhyun loves having comebacks because the adrenaline of that first performance always makes Jongdae so needy. When it's all over, all it takes is a look and a crook of his fingers and Jongdae is ambling after him down the hallway, dodging staff and idols alike until they find an empty room.

The moment the door shuts behind him and Baekhyun flicks the lock, Jongdae is on him, pressing heated kisses to his lips. He whines into Baekhyun's mouth when Baekhyun kisses him back and twists his hand into his hair, and Baekhyun has to hush him, use his free hand to push two fingers past his lips, fingertips pressing down on his tongue.

“Be quiet,” Baekhyun murmurs and twists them around to press Jongdae to the wall, move a thigh between his leg to feel his erection. “You're already so hard, Jongdae,” he croons. “Is that for me?”

Jongdae can only nod, pupils blown, panting around Baekhyun's fingers. Baekhyun pulls them out and wipes them on Jongdae's cheek. “Yeah? What do you want?”

“I–” Jongdae's hips jerk when Baekhyun slowly grinds his thigh against his dick. “I want you to– Will you jerk me off, please?”

“So polite.” Baekhyun says and smiles, and Jongdae smiles back, cheeks flushed. “Of course I will.”

He lets go of Jongdae to shove his t-shirt up and unbutton his jeans and yank them down to mid-thigh. They're too tight to comfortably wear briefs underneath, and Jongdae's cock slaps up against his stomach. It's wet with precome, fat and red, and Baekhyun licks his lips. Jongdae follows the movement of his tongue, lids lowered.

“You can, if you want.” he murmurs, but Baekhyun shakes his head.

“Later.” he says and spits into his palm, curling his fingers around his cock and stroking once, moves to the tip to gather the precome and spread it downwards, make the slide wetter. Jongdae moans, jerking into the touch, and his fingers dig into Baekhyun's upper arms.

“Ssh,” Baekhyun murmurs and kisses him, jerks him short and quick, nearly painful. They don't have a lot of time. The others know what's going on, has seen them disappear more than once and return with kiss-swollen lips, hair mussed and bodies relaxed, content. This doesn't mean they'll stall for them long, though.

Jongdae isn't kissing back as much as he's panting into Baekhyun's mouth, whimpers and whining muffled as he fucks up into Baekhyun's fist, so close already.

“Come on,” Baekhyun coaxes, rubs his thumb beneath the head, digs his nail into the slit, and Jongdae groans. “Come on, Jongdae, I want you to come for me. Come on me.”

Jongdae lets out a choked noise and pulls him into a harsh kiss. “Please, Baekhyun, please,” he gasps. “I need– just a little more, please.”

Baekhyun knows, has done this enough times to know Jongdae and what gets him off. He presses Jongdae harder against the walls and pushes his fingers past his lips again, pressing in until Jongdae gags.  
“When we get home,” he murmurs, pulling his fingers back just enough, his hand tightening around Jongdae's cock, “I'm going to fuck your mouth. I'm going to use you.”

Jongdae moans thickly, eyes squeezed shut. His cock is dripping precome, so wet that the slide is easy.

“I won't let you touch me at all. Maybe I'll ride your face, too, until you can't breathe. And then I'm going to suck you off.”

He knows what his words do to the other, knows how much they get to him, get him off. He's so close, dick twitching, and Baekhyun loves it. “And if we have time, if you can get it up for me again, I might let you fuck me. But you have to be a good boy.”

Jongdae sobs and comes just as Baekhyun swipes his thumb over the head again, fucks his fist up into his hand as his come coats Baekhyun's palm. Baekhyun presses it up against Jongdae's stomach and his come clings to his abs, drips down sticky all sticky.

Baekhyun drops to his knees and sucks bruises against the skin, licks it up with a moan.

“Fuck, fuck, Baekhyun,” Jongdae gasps, buries his hand in Baekhyun's hair as Baekhyun licks at the head of his cock, too, gets the drops of come there as well, before rising back to his feet.

“Come on,” Baekhyun coaxes and holds out his sticky palm. “Aren't you going to be good?”

The noise Jongdae lets out is possibly animalistic, and he grabs Baekhyun's hand, licks his palm and sucks on his fingers until it's all gone.

Finally, they stop, and Jongdae sags back against the wall with a groan. Baekhyun tucks him back into his pants and tugs his t-shirt down, smiles as he reaches up with his clean hand to brush Jongdae's hair away from his face

“There you are. That wasn't so bad, was it?”  
“You're a fiend.” Jongdae complains, but his gaze drops down to Baekhyun's crotch. He's hard, and Jongdae reaches out, but Baekhyun stops him.

“We don't have time. You can make it up to me later.” he says and smiles, reaches for the door. Jongdae nods and follows him, looking a little like a lost puppy, and Baekhyun just takes his hand and pulls him along quicker.


End file.
